I'm coming home
by princessnoah0
Summary: Blair leaves as she sees her boyfriend and best friend together


Blair was so happy because today is hers and her boyfriends annerversity ,of their two years together. They were going to go out for the night, just the two of them, then head back to his place hopefully not running into his roommate. She gets dressed in her pink long formal dress, her six inch high helps, her hair done in a perfect way that her maid did for her. She had spent the whole day getting ready.

Nate was her soul mate, well she thinks he is, they have Brocken up before, but that was out of boredom, and plus they were only kids. Both have been ready for a while now. They have already done it at Nate's 16th birthday party, Nate was drunk, but Blair was sober. Nate had apologies after that night. But they didn't stop, they kept having sex.

It has been two weeks since Blair had lost her viginity and is happy. It did hurt at first, but she knew that they were meant to be together after that night.

Nate was different, he had one of the worst days, Chuck his room mate had been drinking the night before, which lead to Nate to be the man of the house and take care of Chuck as his best friend had vomited up so much. It went everywhere, over Nate, over the carpet near his bed and left a trail to go to the bathroom. So Nate sat with Chuck for the night, helping with the vomite and the rubbing of the back. When morning came, both a sleep. Nate on the ground smelling so bad and chuck on his bed smelling even worse as Nate.

The sun has been on Nate for the morning as none of the boys throught to close the curtain on the window.

Nate woke up around dawn, he went to have a shower, he didn't feel like going out tonight. He spent half an hour in the bathroom, washing his body as best as he could and be washing his hair with extra amount of shampoo. Whe he got out, in a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waiste, he was surprised to see Serena standing at his front door,which was an lift. She smiles at Nate. Because Nate has to use the down stairs bathroom as the top one stunk of Chuck Bass vomite.

Serena stared at her secret lover and best friends boyfriend. She wanted Nate, so many times that she flirted with him.

Nate rolled his eyes and went to his own room, to get changed into a pair of tracking for his top and a flany jacket over his walks down too see that Chuck is sitting on the coach,head in hands.

Chuck has his robe on, which is a plus sign, for Nate.

The best friends nodded at each other as Nate made his way to the kitchen to poor himself a cup of tea.

It was past ten,Blair was waiting for Nate to come to the restraint,but his late. Which makes Blair anxious and stays a bit longer telling the waiter that she will order their meal.

She had got the chicken, which was very not like Blair but she didn't want to have Samon, as she has been sick lately.

She waits for Nate, for an hour, she tries to ring him, but it goes straight to message bank. Which was very Nate.

Blair gets a chocolate cake, she felt like choclate, so she went to a little chocolate store on her walk to Nate's and had got and Nate a treat.

She walks as its a nice night, it wasn't too busy as it was late in the night. She goes towards the building that Nate lives in.

She goes up, she walks with a smile on her face, but as she reaches the door, she doesn't feel as happy as she was. She cracks the door open and sees her boyfriend and her best friend at it. Blair forgets about the cake as that falls to the ground and she rushes off.

Nate POV

"Come on Nate, let's have some fun, serena is, aren't you?" Serena is drunk, she's dancing around Nate as the boys watch her, both still drinking. They didn't learn, Nate was the soberest one out of all three of them, but he did feel a bit dizzy.

Seenacollapses on him and joins their lips.

Nate unattached his lips and moves serena away, but serena keeps moving too them, "no, I'm with Blair, your best friend!"

Serena keeps going for the lip, she brings her hands to his checks and guides them to her lips.

Nate graves serena by the legs and quickly standing up, serena legs move round Nate's torso, her hands leaning on his shoulders.

Both of Nate's hands are on her thighs keeping her up.

He carried her to his room, Serena already tarring at his jumper, while her lips all over Nate's face.

Blair ran home, tires streaming down her face. She ran up to her room, hert step father Cyrus watched her. He follows her up, the door slams in his face, just by a couple of inches.

Cyrus decides to knock, "Blair, sweetie. Are you okay?"

He hears some shuffling, then a sob.

Cyrus opens the door, he sees his step daughter, head buried into her pillow, "you don't look so happy, do you want to tell me, you know I don't have to tell your mother or anyone," he looks too see Blair bring her head out of the pillow, her makeup everywhere smudge running down her face.

"I just need some time, away-"

"You can go up to my old house in New London, my granddaughter is staying their with her nanny and his son, so it's fine."

"Thanks Cyrus, but please don't tell mom or anyone, I will ring when I get back-"

Cyrus helped Blair pack a couple of suitcases and she leaves.


End file.
